Object Shows Community:Polls
This is the place where you can put all of the polls right here. It helps users to be more active(not always true). Just make sure you know how to make a poll. Polls must be also related to BFDI/II fanfics. The best poll(that includes good English, free of swearing), but not Built-in Polls will be a featured poll. (changes monthly starting Dec. 1). Do not make spam polls or copy others' polls! Featured Poll (December 2013) Wich Fanfic is the best? Wich Fanfic is awesome? the voting ends 32/13/2183937208932098(never)! Battle For SUPER Thing(best fan) Running For Vice President(freesmarter) The Battle in Space (ActualFan) Battle for Marimite Temple(Satanchu) Battle For Luxury Island (JoeandBill) Boittle Foir Droim Isloind (Gogo(Me!)) Battle For $1.000.000 on Island Camp (Cedriblocks) Battle for awesome island (aiden) Incredible Objects (elemmental(i love dis fanfic)) Built-in Polls (Created by AnthonyBFDI) Poll 1 (expires January 1, 2014) Which admin is your favorite? Souleaternom Taopwnh6427 MLBert RetrotheRetro ZeroZeroThirteen Poll 2 (expires Feburary 1, 2014) Which user with more than 1,000 edits is your favorite? I Suck(Sesame Street Of Elmo Fan 2013)I Still Suck THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!! Thefreesmarter bfdia ElementalRaccoon Flutterchu Poll 3 (expires March 1, 2014) Do you like/dislike AnthonyBFDI? I love him!!! I like him. I neither him. I dislike him. This "I neither him" means you neither like him or dislike him. Polls (Created by everyone else) Brawl of the Objects Fan Fiction Wiki Should the BOTO fan fiction wiki be just as popular? Definitely I'm neutral about it Of course not Other than BFDI and II, which shows should be involved here? Other than BFDI and II, which shows should be involved here? Battle for Sleep (alivehiboy67890) Brawl of the Objects (Anko6theAnimator) Object Mayhem (UltraToons) Object Overload (XanyLeaves) Object Universe (TeenChampion) What's do you think about this wiki (just a joke poll) So, answer!!! :P I like it I kill it I like it I like it I love it YOYLECAKE! I like it ti ekil I I like it I didn't understand why people don't like it I like it I like it You're get eliminated I like it I like it I like it Don't click here I like it LOLOLOLOLOL!!! I like it I like it BUG! I like it I like it awesome island s2 awesome island s2 yes i ♡ it yea i guess i'm still here na no i hate it The cancelling of BFMT How do you feel about Battle For Maritime Temple being cancelled? "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...OOOOOOOOO..." --Snowball Aww... Hmm...meh. I don't really care. Good riddance to that godawful fanfic! U:< Which fanfiction tops them all...? Answer me. I know you want to. Battle For SUPER Thing by THE BEST FAN OF BFDI(A)!!! Running For Vice President by The freesmarter bfdia The Battle in Space by TheACTUALBFDIfantoeverexist101 Battle for Marimite Temple by Satanchu (cancelled) Soul Wars by Satanchu Battle For Luxury Island by JoeandBill203 Boittle Foir Droim Isloind by Gogo.......not going to say it Battle For $1.000.000 on Island Camp by Cedriblocks Battle for awesome island by Aiden Incredible Objects by ElementalRaccoon ElementalRaccon's 'The Mole' by you know who Battle for the Diamonds by Cedricblocks Battle for Dream Island Kingdoms by IASSOEF2013 Objects of Ultimate by NoNameUltimate Battle for Atlantis by Lizard7877 Battle for Ancient Castle by Dj17 "I don't know. They're all pretty bad." --Pin Which Object Show tops them all...? If you don't vote on this poll, I'll cry. And I cry acid. Battle for Dream Island (Again) Inanimate Insanity (2) Object Universe/Twoniverse Object Overload Brawl of the Objects Object Mayhem Shape Battle Challenge to Win The Strive for the Million Mystique Island Animation Island The Optical and the Illusions Objects at War Best admin? Best admin? AnthonyBFDI MLBert RetrotheRetro/ZeroZeroThirteen Souleaternom Taopwnh6427 Special Polls (not yet, only by AnthonyBFDI)